I Have to Do It
by Harry Clone
Summary: NOT A SLASH! Harry and Remus argue about how dead Sirius really is. and Harry goes through the veil.
1. I Have to Do It

_This is Remus talking to Moony in his head_

_**This is Moony talking back**_

I Have to Do It

"I have to do it, Remus!" Harry argued, standing up from his seat by the fire.

"Harry, for the last time, Sirius is dead."

"He is not dead!"

Remus hung his head, "Harry, Sirius died, there is no changing that."

"He is not dead," Harry said again.

"Where is the proof of that?"

Harry brandished the strange book he was holding, "In here."

Remus shook his head, "Harry, no one has been able to read Parseltongue in hundreds of years."

"Until me."

Remus shook his head again, "Explain your theory to me again."

"It is not just a theory. I read it in this book, this book written by the creator of the Black Veil."

"Okay, just tell me."

Harry turned to the marked page and began reading, "The Black Veil's true purpose is to relive your life, The life you would remember if you had a soul. Those who pass through the Veil with their soul will be caught in Limbo, neither Heaven or Hell. Dead to the world, but breathing…"

Remus cut-in, "What does it mean 'dead to the world'?"

Harry waved his hand, "It means the world will see them as dead."

Remus sighed, _he was just getting over the grief, why open up those wounds again?_ "What is Limbo?"

Harry rifled through the pages, "Limbo is an in-between-place, where you live your life over, as an observer, unable to fix mistakes, and noticing them more clearly."

Remus stared at the book, "So it's torture?"

Harry carefully watched Remus's reaction, "For some."

"For Sirius?"

"Perhaps."

"Can you leave Limbo?"

"Not without help."

Remus faced defeat.

_**Do it!**_

_Moony? Why are you always bothering me?_

_**Because you never talk to me.**_

_Can you blame me? One night a month you make my life a living Hell._

_**(whimper) That isn't my fault!**_

_Ha, ha, you're a great actor, Moony, must have picked that up from me._

_**Sure I did.**_

_Why do you care, anyway? I thought you liked to see me miserable?_

**_Remus, you should not talk like you're the only victim here. I lost a friend too. Besides, Harry is a brother wolf._**

_But, he…_

**_He did defeat the man that sent shivers down my spine, alone, didn't he?_**

_Fine, fine, I'll help._

Remus rubbed his forehead, "What do you need me to do?"

Harry smiled, all those nights of hanging around with Moony finally paid off, "Cover for me while I'm gone, if I'm not back in a week expect the worst. I'm leaving you and the Weasleys my money, and I want a small funeral, no press."

Harry smiled as he stepped into the fire place, "I'll bring him back, Remus."


	2. The Life of Another

Harry fell out of the fireplace that was hidden deep inside the Death Chamber. Thankful that no one was here to see his landing, he stood up and walked through the maze to find the Veil.

He walked through the last doorway and looked up to see the veil fluttering innocently in a nonexistent breeze. Harry snorted, "innocent" indeed. He stepped forward and then turned to a familiar voice, "Harry! Right on time."

"On time, Professor?"

Albus Dumbledore walked out from the shadows. "How many times must I tell you? You are not my student, call me Albus."

"Fine, Albus, I will. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you off, my boy."

"See me off?"

"I find it most amusing that you are going deaf before I am."

"Okay Albus, laugh, and then tell me whatever deep and wise thing you've come up with for this occasion."

Dumbledore pushed Harry toward the Veil, "Good luck, and don't hit your head on the way through."

"Is that it?" Harry yelled as he went through the vortex.

"Don't believe everything you see!" Dumbledore yelled back, cheerfully.

Harry began seeing his life flash before him, but he only noticed the bad parts, being chased by a bulldog, having all his hair cut off, his fights with Ron, the chamber he just left…

"NO!" Harry screamed, and he closed his eyes. He pointed his wand into the air and yelled, "TAKE ME TO SIRIUS BLACK!"

Harry felt a jerk behind his navel, a lot like a portkey would feel. He found himself looking at a life that wasn't his. He felt a pang of guilt that Sirius had almost no happy memories. Most of them had left after twelve years in Azkaban. He tried to ignore the other memories, but it wasn't easy. He started to see things familiar to him, and was glad that Sirius had been much happier since he met him.

After a few moments Sirius's memories began to end, like his life had ended. There it was, a dead end. There was Sirius, hunched over as if he bore the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius didn't move at all.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, much louder.

Sirius's head jerked around to face him, and he smiled when his eyes ell on Harry, "Harry! How'd you get here?"

Harry smiled back, "I followed you."

Sirius's smile faltered, "What?"

"I followed you."

"Why?"

"You need to get out of here."

Sirius sighed, "I've tried, but the only way out…"

"Is if you concentrate on a happy memory."

Sirius smiled, "If I had a recent one I would, but you see, my last memory…" he pointed over his shoulder.

"Is pretty good, if you ask me."

Sirius laughed, "Falling through this Veil would seem funny to you."

Harry pointed, "Look again."

Sirius turned to see a new memory, one about talking to Harry, "I think I see what you're getting at."

"Just concentrate," Harry told him, and closed his eyes.

Sirius followed suit and soon saw the Death Chamber again, with a smiling Dumbledore waiting for him.

"Hello Sirius, good to see you."

"It's nice to see you to, Albus."

Dumbledore told him to leave, "Remus needs to see you more than I do, when you are ready come tell me the story."

"I will," Sirius followed Harry to the fireplace, "Where to Harry?"

Harry threw in some Floo powder and stepped in, "Number twelve Grimmauld Place!"

Sirius copied his godson and went through the network.

Review and I add more! HC


End file.
